The present invention relates to a static RAM (i.e., Random Access Memory) and, more particularly, to a technology which is effective when used, for example, as a defect relieving technology for a high capacity.
The following technologies are known in the art as the defect relief of the static RAM. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 201298/1984, electric conduction means such as a fuse or switch capable of cutting an electric power supply is disposed midway of a supply current path, which is composed of a defective memory cell, an access transistor, a bit line, a pull-up transistor and a supply line, so that it may cut the path, if a defect occurs, to eliminate a useless DC leakage. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 110100/1984, a power supply path to a normal memory column or row containing a defective bit is turned off by electric conduction means such as a fuse or switch to prevent a DC leakage current such as a gate leakage or field leakage of a defective memory cell from increasing. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 178691/1984, on the other hand, fuse means is used to replace a defective memory cell, when a defect occurs, by a redundant memory cell and to cut a pull-up MOSFET corresponding to the defective memory cell.